Current sensors based on sensing a magnetic field are affected by a technical conflict. On one hand, the magnetic field sensor should be placed as close as possible to the power path to be measured. On the other hand, there should be sufficient galvanic isolation between the power path, which may be at a high voltage, and the sensor inputs and outputs, which may be at a low voltage, to prevent electrical shock. To prevent harm to users due to electrical shock, current sensors should have reliable galvanic isolation over the product lifetime under all relevant environmental and user conditions.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.